Couldn't Think of a Title: Thanks a Lot Katie (JK)
by Protein Jello
Summary: No. 4 is up!! Long live the king?
1. Grace of the Stars

This is a fic about of my favorite couples: Daine/Numair, Kel/Neal. It's a romance and its going to be kinda long so be prepared. I hate little choppy fics…anyway. Please R&R!!! Its going to be pretty boring in the beginning but please bear with me! By the way, Katie is my best friend in the world but she couldn't help me with the title…this ones for you, Katie! P.S. when you review, please PLEASE give me some ideas for a title, its time for reader input!  
A/N:   
()- Means I'm interrupting the story to tell you something.  
***-Means later on...or a change of viewpoints (i.e. Kel to Neal, vice versa)  
- Means thinking  
" "- Means someone's talking  
  
A/N: O.K.. no ones really really stupid and thinks I own these head cases right? RIGHT?? Good…'coz I don't. The amazing all-powerful Tamora Pierce does, so BOO-YAH.  
  
  
I COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE:  
THANKS FOR NOTHING KATIE!! (j/k)  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
The feast in honor of the new squires was amazing, but Kel went through it in a daze I can't believe Lord Wyldon actually allowed me to become a squire. I'll bet he knows that no one will pick the only GIRL in training for their squire; except for Sir Gary or Myles maybe. But I don't want to be squire to a knight who just sits behind a desk…I want ACTION. Pushing papers was not what she had gone through 4 years of grueling training for. Even the Lioness won't pick me. She's been forbidden to talk to me. I'm going to be all alone, all of my friends will go off with their new masters and I won't… "Kel!" She turned around to see Neal standing behind her, with that idiot grin on his face. "I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now! Look," he said "there's cake, we saved you a piece, come sit down." He waved to the seat next to him. When she sat down he whispered "What's wrong? You looked sad and you were biting your lip. You weren't thinking you weren't going to be picked by a knight were you? Gods Kel! You're the best tilter in our year, and one of the best in swordsmanship and archery. Or should I say 'swordsWOMANship?" Though his tone was teasing his eyes were worried. Kel was still silent. "Come on, what happened to our cheerful little friend Kel? You know you'll get picked by the best knight in the land! Then you can go around rescuing poor helpless men like me," he winked at her and turned to his other side to talk to Merric. I guess he's right, but the reason I wanted to become a knight was the Lioness and I haven't even SEEN her yet…at least Joren isn't here, he'd go out of his way to make me feel worse than I already do.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Alanna was fuming. She had talked to Jon for the first time in four years and it had not gone well. She had asked him to let Kel become her squire, since his decree that she couldn't say anything to the girl couldn't possibly extend after the girl became a squire! Jon had remained adamant, however, "Alanna, I know you want to take her under your wing, but it wouldn't be fair to the other squires, and the nobles would be angry with me. They would say I'm playing favorites. I know you hate to hear this, but you're just going to have to pick someone else." Pick someone else! HMPH! Sometimes I wish Jon would stop being kingly for once and just be human! He's right though, the nobles would argue with him if he let her be my squire. I hate it when he's right. I suppose I'll just have to watch the other squires and choose her best friend, so I can explain that I had no choice. I wonder if she has guessed that those presents came from me, I hope they helped.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
In his room that night Neal couldn't sleep. He began to pace the floor with his hands behind his back. Kel wasn't the only one who was worried about being chosen by a knight. Neal knew that he wasn't the most talented squire in their year at battle skills, and who would want him as a squire when he was always talking back and making jokes?? The Stump probably told the knights who were doing the choosing about all of his bad habits. Maybe Myles or Gary will take me, or even Kel's brother. He never even considered Alanna as a possible master. He was anxious about Kel. She's so troubled over being picked by a knight. She barely even heard what I said tonight at the feast. She needs to realize how amazing she really is. Ever since she went up Balor's needle she's been creeping around like a mouse, and she could use a boost of confidence. I feel so bad for her, and helpless too, like I have no choice but to watch her and wish I could help. He had been wrestling with his 'more-then-friendly' feelings for Kel for a while, but he didn't know how to tell her how he felt. It didn't help that he could tell that Cleon always followed her with his eyes. How could NEAL compete with Cleon? Why wouldn't she lok at me today at the feast? Is she angry with me? What have I done? Not feeling any better he got into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Kel couldn't sleep either. All she could think of was Neal's eyes as he whispered to her at the feast. How could she have not known before that she was in love with Neal? It had been all she could do to keep her eyes on the small piece of cake in front of her, and try to ignore the sensation of his warm breath stirring the hairs by her ear. Maybe Lord Wyldon was right. I'm not cut out to be a squire...NO! Thats NOT right. I may be a girl, but I don't have to crawl away from the palace with my tail between my legs just because of one crush. Am I a warrior or not? Warrriors don't run away, they DEAL with it. These thoughts didn't comfort her, however, and when the guards called midnight, she was still awake.   
  
********************************************************************************************************   
At that moment Daine and Numair were discussing marriage. They had been sharing a late supper in their shared room, with Kitten asleep on Daine's bed, and since Numair had just finished a dangerous and extremely difficult magical working he looked as though he was about to fall asleep in his fish stew. Daine, gazing at him, could see just how much it had cost him. He could barely lift his spoon. How much longer can he keep this up? He hasn't been sleeping well, when he does sleep, and we almost never see each other. "Daine?" She was jolted from her reverie by the sound of his voice. She looked up and met his eyes. She noticed how many lines had appeared around them since midwinter. He needs a vacation. We BOTH do. her last patient, a young dog who's paw had been broken in three places by a wagon wheel had been difficult to heal since infection had set in already. She yawned and asked him, "Yes?" "Will you marry me?" She was so surprised she dropped the glass of wine she'd been holding.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Numair had his own reasons for wanting to marry Daine. The first was, of course, that he loved her deeply and couldn't imagine life without her (I know, I know… sappy…get over it). The second was the gossip. The palace was alive with it. The servants were scared of their workroom. They said Daine would turn them into toads or worse. What most of the gossips speculated on, though, was why Numair hadn't married Daine yet. Some said he didn't want to because he was too honorable to shackle her to an old man, others said he wanted to be able to have other women besides her. Only Numair and Daine really knew why they kept things the way they did. Neither one wanted to keep the other in an unhappy marriage. But Numair wanted to marry her, and he wanted to protect her from the nasty gossip that was hurting them both. He could see the hurt in her eyes whenever she overheard someone discussing their relationship. He had been thinking about this for weeks and he decided now was as good a time as ever. He was surprised and worried when she dropped her wine glass, but she sprang to him and hugged him yelling, "YES! Yes, you big dolt!" and kissed him on the mouth.   
  
********************************************************************************************************   
  
Unseen by either of them, a figure moved outside the window, chuckling to himself as he watched the happy scene. Everything is going according to plan. My masters will be pleased. He moved away silently to watch the other girl about whom all his masters' plans revolved.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:  
Well? What did you think? I know, I know…kinda boring..but its picking up a bit now, and theres some more romance in the next chapter. I know everybody and their cat are writing about Kel and Neal, but I couldn't resist. This fic is going to be more of an action/adventure/romance than strictly romance. That's just how it turned out…please PLEASE tell me what you think, and if you're going to flame me…well so be it.   
-Lady Silvermoon   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Grace of the Stars II

OK, I'm coming with the title. It's going to be 'Flame of Ice', 'Silver Warrior: Innocence Forgotten', or 'Grace of the Stars'. When you review please vote for one. I really need some help. I haven't decided whether to make this one long or short, I told myself to surprise me. Umm.my thanks to my first reviewer Kel, you lit a fire under me and now here comes the sequel. To respond to firelily: Sorre.I really am trying to work on that, its just really really hard and this is my first story beyond the school 'write about your best summer ever'. Bear with me please! P.S. I'm not really planning what's going on in the story right now, except for that there is going to be romance and a big conspiracy.   
  
Disclaimer:  
Now, who here thinks me and my stupid self came up with Raoul, Daine, Numair, Jon, Alanna, Kel, Neal, or Joren? ::waits:: Anyone? Good. Only Vekkan of Sariel, and Fera, and Gendeth the Deadslayer belong to me. Those other nut jobs belong to Mrs. Tamora Pierce, the all-encompassing author.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Psst!" The sound came from the tapestry near Sir Raoul's head. "Raoul! In here!" Raoul pulled back the tapestry to reveal a hidden a hidden passageway, and a short, stocky knight with red hair and shining purple eyes. "Alanna! You're back! Have you forgiven Jon?" "Not at all, if anything, I'm angrier. I came here to ask Jon for permission to have Kel become my squire and said no! Now I need to ask for a favor from you. He glanced at her warily, "That depends on what you ask for. I can't make Jon reverse his decision you know I wouldn't do-"   
"I know, Raoul, I wouldn't ask that of you even if you had it in your power to convince Jon to go back on anything he says. No one knows better than I how stubborn Jon can be about things like this." Raoul looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Jon's not the only one who can be stubborn and pig headed," he remarked. "I seem to recall a certain fiasco with a certain knight and her wedding dress…" Alanna blushed crimson and hung her head. "Anyway," he continued, "now that you have me all fired up with curiosity what is this favor you wish of me?"   
"You see, since I can't have Keladry as my squire I was hoping…" she began.   
"You were hoping that I would choose her as my squire." Raoul interrupted, "I'd figured as much. Well, I'll tell you what you missed while you were sulking at Pirate's Swoop. That girl was instrumental in saving a village from spiderens, led her squad in a battle against a group of bandits and saved all of their lives as well as her own with her quick thinking, is the best tilter, archer and swordsman in her year, and went to the top of Balor's Needle, despite a crippling fear of heights mind you, to save her dog and her maid who had been kidnapped by an as-yet-unknown enemy who was trying to prevent her from becoming a squire. With all of that going for her every one of the knights who were your friends, and many who weren't, consider her to be the best new squire in her year. I even heard Jon saying that he would like to have her as his squire, but that she probably held a grudge against him for putting her on probation. Now, with that in mind I think you should reconsider calling it a favor and just say that I should pick her."   
Alanna laughed aloud. "Raoul, I'm sorry. I had no idea that she had been doing so much. You're right, I should advise you to pick Keladry of Mindelan as your squire. Not as a favor, but because she would be a great help to you. And thank you." Alanna walked off to watch the new squires practice their swordsmanship, leaving Raoul standing in the deserted hallway grinning to himself.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
The object of their discussion, a tall girl with soft brown hair kept at earlobe-length--the same as any other page in palace, laughing hazel eyes and a delicate nose, was being watched secretly. A recent growth spurt had shot her up two more inches; an even 6 feet, so it was not hard to spot her in a crowd. Kel hadn't eaten or slept well the week since she had saved Lalasa and Jump on Balor's Needle. Her friends thought she was simply worried about the choosing that was to happen tonight, but that was only part of it. I wish I could tell Neal what's really going on. But if I did it would ruin our friendship, and I don't want that. But if I don't tell him soon he'll take my avoiding him to mean I'm angry with him, and that could ruin our friendship as well. Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Someone was watching her. She turned around quickly and was unpleasantly surprised to find Joren standing between her and her friends.   
"Hello, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a squire. You have come farther than anyone expected." She looked at him without expression and thanked him politely. As he walked away she thought about how strange he had been acting lately. She had a feeling that he had orchestrated the kidnapping, but she had no proof at all, and she knew that Lord Wyldon wouldn't even think twice about what she said without solid evidence. If he has truly changed then I'm a housecat. And I haven't noticed any new fur or a tail recently. As she watched his retreating figure she shrugged and slowly made her way to where her friends were waiting for her.  
"Kel! There you are, what did Joren want with you? Did he threaten you?" Neal's eyes were worried. "No Neal," she said quickly, "he congratulated me on getting this far in training. As far as I could tell he wasn't being nasty, either." "Well that's good, but I still don't believe our old friend has truly his erroneous ways after only a few months," Neal's remark, an eerie echo to Kel's thoughts.   
"Neal," Kel said gently, "use your small store of common sense. He hasn't done anything yet. Don't pick any fights with him, he's a squire and Lord Wyldon would side with him if he brought a complaint against you. His master will only be here for another week. Just stay out of his way until he leaves." Neal heaved a dramatic sigh and flashed a bright smile at her. "Of course, dearest Keladry. I will not go looking for a fight with our dearest friend Joren. Don't worry your pretty head over it my dear."   
Kel sighed and rolled her eyes as her friends giggled over Neal's dramatic delivery. Just then Lord Wyldon signaled for silence.   
"These squires will report to me: Keladry of Mindelan, Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, Esmond of Nicoline, and Vekkan of Sariel (yes, I made him up). The rest of you may leave.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Alanna was nervous even though she really had no reason to be. This would be her first time as a knight master and she hoped she wouldn't mess it up. As the squires entered she kept her eyes on the squire she had chosen.   
The squires sat down looking anxious. Lord Wyldon stood up and announced "Esmond of Nicoline" a freckled boy stood up. "You have been chosen by Ulric of Stone Mountain, Squire Joren's older brother." Kel and Neal looked at each other, confused. "I didn't know he had a brother," Neal whispered. "I just hope he's nicer than his sibling," she replied. A tall knight stood up. He had the same white-blond hair as his brother, but his face was much more tanned. His eyes weren't as cold and his mouth had no hint of a sneer.   
Kel found herself liking him and thinking he was much more handsome than his younger brother…"Kel!" Neal's voice jerked her from her thoughts. Everyone was looking at her, including the Lioness. She got to her feet quickly. Lord Wyldon was looking at her dispassionately, "Sir Raoul of the King's Own wishes you to become his squire." Alanna was watching Kel as this was announced and she could see several emotions warring on the girl's face, pride, disappointment, and finally resignation; Alanna only wished she knew what was going through the girl's mind.   
  
********************************************************************************************************   
  
Kel sat down again and smiled shakily at Neal. Next it was Seaver's turn, who was chosen by Sir Gary, then Vekkan, who was picked by Sir Douglass. Kel was happy for Seaver because Sir Gary had always been his hero and for Vekkan, who wasn't one of their group but they knew pretty well. Finally, it was Neal's turn. Kel watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he swallowed hard; the only knight without a squire was the Lioness. Kel felt tears prick her eyes; it wasn't fair! But why Neal and not me?! At least I can ask Neal about her...I guess. She sighed softly.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
That night Kel stayed awake to talk with Lalasa. As she stroked Jump she told her of the events that evening in Lord Wyldon's office. Lalasa had an insight on why Alanna didn't want Kel as her squire. "My friend Fera works as a housemaid in the king's rooms and she heard the king arguing with Lady Alanna about allowing you to become her squire. The king said he wouldn't go back on his official statement that she was to have nothing to do with you; so no one could claim she 'helped' you or anything." "Oh," said Kel softly, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Tomorrow's my first day with Sir Raoul and I need to be at least moderately awake." Lalasa looked at her mistress, worried, but nodded, saying nothing.   
Kel knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, despite what she had told Lalasa. She lay awake and thought of a plan. She had to talk to Neal privately about Joren and the Lioness, but there wasn't enough time before classes or at meals. She decided to sneak into his room one night and hope she didn't get caught. She sighed and tried to imagine a placid Yamani stream, but she couldn't think of anything. I've been away from the Yamani Isles too long. It was too much. The emotional pressure that had been building up inside of her all week was let out in a torrent of hot tears. She buried her face in her pillow and finally exhaustion made her fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, what do you think? The blue or the white?" Daine groaned. The palace seamstress had been commissioned to make her wedding dress and she had been showing Daine samples for hours. They had decided on a fabric but the woman would NOT allow it to be in green. "Numair! Come here," Daine called, "you're such an all-fired powerful sorcerer, YOU pick the colour."   
"Well, I've always been partial to black," Daine groaned and fell backwards onto her bed. "But," he continued with a glare at Daine, who giggled, "I think you should choose the blue, it would bring out your eyes. And as for you," he rounded on the seamstress, "please get to work on it as soon as possible. The sooner you get that dress done the sooner I can have a nice, long vacation." He hustled the woman and her samples out the door and flopped down next to Daine. She propped herself up on one elbow and gazed down at him, smiling. "Why are you so happy?" he asked, but couldn't help grinning, too.   
"Onua came by today, while you were teaching your class," she told him, "she couldn't resist telling me that she knew all along you would ask me to marry you, she's just surprised it only took you four years!" She smiled impishly, "Of course Tahoi came along too, and I believe I have a few new bruises from him trying to give me a bath," she lay down again in the circle of his arm.   
"I, too, have some news. It seems Alanna has a squire and its not Keladry. Apparently Jon forbade our red-haired friend from choosing her, so I believe we are in for yet another four years of frosty absence from her," he told Daine who giggled.   
He kissed her nose, her eyelids, and finally her lips. "I love you." "I love you, too, even if you do have odd ideas about the proper colour of a wedding dress," she teased. He laughed and said, "I believe we were going to dine with the Royal Family tonight?" She gasped and hit herself on the forehead, "Oh, that's right, and my gown still has that wine stain in it. I hope that taught you that when you are having a heated debate about whether the scrolls of Gendeth the Deadslayer proved the dead can be slain twice, you would do well not to punctuate your sentences with violent hand motions," she told him in a mock-lecture. He grinned and hugged her closer, "I'm sure Kitten can take care of it, and besides, I won that debate." She just laughed.  
Daine got up and went into her private rooms while Numair began to get dressed. Suddenly Daine came running into his room, her face tight. He glanced at her, "What is it?" he asked, with his shirt half over his head. "Kit's gone."   
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Alright, first off, I would like to say that I got a LOT of reviews saying I need to work on my paragraph forming (and that I need a title, I'm addressing that, too), and I would like to say that I did try to make it easier to read this time. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, and don't forget to vote on the title (I like to make you guyses think). Its: 'Flame of Ice', 'Silver Warrior: Innocence Forgotten', or 'Grace of the Stars'. Ja mata ne!  
-Lady Silvermoon  



	3. Grace of the Stars III

Hello peoples, its your FAVORITE authoress, Lady Silvermoon. Teeheehee, yeah right. Looks like the title's going to be 'Grace of the Stars', which was my favorite. So that's what this chapter is called, and the next, and the next…etc. The reason its rated PG is there's a swear word in here, but its not too bad. Ok, everyone want me to shut up now? ::All chorus: YES, for the love of god, YES!!::   
One last thing ::Everybody groans:: I don't own anyone from the Lioness, Immortals, or Protector of the Small series. Mrs. Pierce, the ever present wonder author does. So bite your Lego's and here we go! I would like to apologize for that. I do not endorse Lego's, or the biting of them. It was merely a suggestion.)  
P.S.-this takes place a month after the last one. P.P.S.-I'm not totally sure whether or not Joren has the Gift, but for all intents and purposes of this chapter, he does.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Neal, we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you," Kel addressed her mirror. "I think that's right. I just hope I can actually tell him how I feel without blushing or babbling. I can't take it any longer, this has gone on long enough." Kel had told him she needed to talk to him that morning and they had agreed to meet tonight.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Lalasa stood in the doorway. Kel blushed crimson, "How long have you been there? How much did you hear?" "Enough. Mistress, don't worry, I won't tell a soul," she winked and left.   
Kel sighed and began to stretch for her glaive exercises. She hadn't been doing them of late, because she had been so tired after her long days with her knight master. I hope I haven't forgotten how. Just be calm, relax. It'll all be over tonight. She let her body take over as she began the pattern dance, holding the glaive in the 'broom-sweeps-clean' position. Her thoughts drifted and soon she felt more at peace than she had for the past month. She put the glaive away, and put the simple black dress on. It was the one that complimented her features best, Lalasa had told her. She just hoped she didn't look too scruffy, or too much like a boy.   
She took a deep breath and started towards Neal's room. "Hey Kel!" Cleon ran up to meet her, cheeks pink and out of breath. "I'm off to the library as well, come on," he took her arm and walked toward the libraries. "You look nice," he remarked as he led her through the halls and into one of the lesser libraries.  
  
When they reached the library, Kel stopped. "Cleon, what's going on here? The group isn't even-," she gasped as the person before her removed the illusion he wore, "Joren!" she hissed, "What do you want?" she glared at him and tapped her foot. "I am very sorry for deceiving you," he said pleasantly, "but I wanted to talk to you, and you never seemed to go anywhere alone." "But why did you want to talk to me? I believe we weren't on the best of terms when we were pages, and I still don't think you could have changed in such a short period of time."  
  
"Ah, but I *have* changed! Let me show you how," he shot forward and punched her in the face. Kel reeled for a moment, everything a blur. Then anger brought her back to her senses and she dropped down and swept his legs from under him. He flipped upright and threw a volley of blows at her head and shoulders, while she frantically blocked them. When he got closer she grabbed him and, twisting sharply, threw him over her hip and into the door. She smiled grimly and taunted, "You're not the only one who has changed, are you? Her triumph was short lived though. Joren got to his feet and charged her. She dodged him easily and when he turned around she was ready with a punch that sent him sprawling. She waited for his next attack, but none came. He merely stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, and laughed, "Kel, has it not occurred to you that if I really wanted to do so, all I would have to do to win this little contest would be to immobilize you with my Gift?"  
  
"I'd expect that of you, using magic to win a contest you couldn't win on your own. You haven't changed at all, you always were a coward, Joren and you still are," she spat at him. At that he seemed to lose the small amount of restraint he had imposed on himself. Using the same move Kel had he swept her legs out from under her and as she fell she hit her head on the corner of a table and everything went black.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kel woke to find herself lying on a bed in a dark stone room. She touched her eye and found it to be relatively painless How long have I been here? Where is here? The last thing she remembered was fighting with Joren and then blacking out. He pretended to be Cleon, then kidnapped me. That bastard, the next time I see him I'll… She heard a chirp from one corner of the room and turned to find Daine's dragon, Skysong. The dragonet had turned a bright orange and had a cut on her right shoulder, apparently she hadn't been shut in here without a fight. Suddenly, she heard voices outside the room and she strained to hear them.   
  
"Yes, I have her," Joren was saying, "but I still don't understand why you wanted her." A deep voice answered him, one Kel didn't recognize, "Because she suspects you. If my lord Wyldon was to hear of what she believes of you and he searched your rooms, well, it could be incriminating couldn't it?" Kel made a mental note to search Joren's rooms as soon as she escaped. "Of course, and when we bring the mage, the wildmage and 'Sir Alanna' under our control using the Lump the kingdom will fall into our hands like a ripe fruit," he chuckled evilly. "Don't be so sure, remember you told me that you could get the dragon without any trouble? I believe that cut on your forearm tells otherwise," the man said coldly, "now, check on the girl. I believe she has awakened."  
  
Kel heard footsteps as the deep voiced man moved away, then the door opened and Joren entered. "Don't pretend you're asleep, I can tell you're not. Now, how much of that did you hear?" She sat bolt upright and said, "Don't try to scare me Joren, just go away. I know what you're planning and I don't care how long it takes me to get out of here, I will." Suddenly she noticed what she was wearing and it made her blush: a light blue satin dress with a low neckline and small puffed sleeves, the bodice was tightly laced and the skirt was long and wide. She glared at Joren and asked reasonably, "Where did this dress come from?" "My master felt that you were…inappropriately dressed, so he had that dress put on you magically."   
  
Metal flashed as he held a sharp knife to her throat, "Now, what did you hear?"  
  
unicorn7@btinternet.com**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
O.K., I know, I know its really really short. Oh well. The next few chapters are going to be pretty intense the way things are panning out right now, and this was kind of a connecting chapter, between #2 and #4. Anyway, please R/R, coz right now only 1 out of 10 people who read my fic actually review…come on peeps!! Plus, I really need the feedback. Ja mata ne!  
-Lady Silvermoon  



	4. Grace of the Stars IV

Hello all. I considered stopping the story for a while but I'm feeling inspired right now. Well, it's getting kind of weird here, so I'm sorry if you're confused. Joren is the evil guy here, and no he does NOT like Kel. Its so obvious he hates her. Anyway, I hope you'll review this when you're done.   
STOOPID DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from the TP books. BOO-YAH.  
  
*****************  
  
Neal paced his rooms, hands behind his back, nose in the air. Ever since Kel had mysteriously reappeared after she had mysteriously DISappeared, she had been frostily ignoring him. Ah gods, what have I done? I want to hold her and kiss her and tell her how I feel, but she's being so cold and distant. Does she blame me for her kidnapping? What happened to her?   
  
Neal hadn't slept very well that week. He liked being the Lioness's squire, but it wasn't as satisfying as he'd hoped. She always wanted to know about what Kel had been doing lately, about her adventures with the spiderens, the bandits, her war with Joren. Neal sighed, expelling great amounts of anxiety and despair along with the air. Kel's disappearance had strained his nerves horribly. He had been so relieved to see her he had had to look away so she wouldn't see the tears standing in his eyes.   
  
He sighed once more. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to confront her tomorrow. For now, he got into bed and picked up his newest philosophy book and began to read.   
  
*****************  
  
"Magelet, you're drunk," Daine and Numair were walking back to their apartment; their steps unsteady. "So what if I'm drunk?" she asked, "Isn't a girl allowed to get drunk at her own engagement party? Anyway, look at you! You're drunk, too," for some reason she found this unbelievably. She giggled and stumbled. A hand under her elbow kept her from falling on her face in the stone hallway.  
  
They finally stumbled into their rooms well after 2 in the morning. The party had been going strong when the bells tolled 1. Numair collapsed on a chair and drew Daine onto his lap, "So my lovely fiancé, we are to be married in a month. That doesn't seem unbearably long, does it?" "I suppose not. The wedding is going to be lovely, and very expensive. But that doesn't matter, you're paying for it anyway," Daine twisted so she could see his reaction to her sally. Suddenly they were both acutely aware of just how close they were. He leaned forward, closing the little space between them, and kissed her with a sweet intensity. For the moment Daine was deprived of thought.   
  
Numair pulled away slowly and said, "I think we had better go to bed." Daine agreed, still slightly reeling from all the wine she had drunk, and from a much sweeter intoxication. Daine started to stand up, but Numair swept her up in his arms and carried into her room. "Goodnight, Numair," she whispered sleepily. "Sleep well, love," he responded quietly, and left, closing the door softly.  
  
***************  
  
"Mistress Daine!" Kel banged on the wildmage's door. "Mistress Daine, its--" the door opened and a young woman with tousled brown hair and confused blue-gray eyes, "-Kel," she finished. "Mistress Daine, its Jump! I found him in the garden! I think his leg is broken. Please! You must help!" Kel's eyes were wide with fear. Together they hurried towards the courtyard shared by the squires. Once there Kel stepped out of the way as a stunning bolt of magic flew past her and hit Daine in the back.   
  
"Well done, Keladry," said the deep-voiced man, Kel's new master, "this witch was planning on destroying King Jonathon and stealing the throne! We will have to remind her of her duty to her country, she was to easily persuaded by her evil sorcerer lover." Kel smiled, thinking that she had helped keep the throne of Tortall safe, not see the nasty smile in her master's eyes.   
  
She bowed to him and said, "I must go. I have to train with my knight-master, Sir Raoul. Goddess bless."  
  
**************  
  
That night Thayet shook Alanna awake. "Wha…what is it? Whats wrong?" Thayet's face was streaked with tears, "Alanna, he's dead, Jon is dead."  
  
************  
  
Ooooooh. You know how sometimes ideas just come? Well, more in a bit, I just want some more REVIEWS!!!!!!! By the way, ja mata ne is a Japanese phrase meaning goodbye. Ja mata ne!!   



End file.
